totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prowadź nasze sanie do zwycięstwa!
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 14 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy udali się w poszukiwaniu paniusi z ekipy. Mieli ją uratować przed wilkiem, który chciał nią zjeść. Niestety niektórzy woleli się opierniczać i skupiać na sobie :P Z tego wszystkiego najciekawszy był powrót związku Isabella i Fatih oraz łomot, który zaliczył Andreas od Thomasa. xDDD Debiuty się sprawdziły, a dzięki Muriel drużyna Niedźwiedzi wygrała wyzwanie! Wstępnie miał wylecieć Fatih, ale do domu wysłaliśmy kontuzjowanego Andreasa (na życzenie ojca). A dziś kolejny dziś. Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę Syberię Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Domek - Pokój Chłopaków '''Thomas: '''Jakoś tu spokojniej xD '''Gregor: '''Co jest tego przyczyną? (kaszle) '''Thomas: '''Ponieważ tego kretyna Andreasa nie ma :P '''Gregor: '''Szkoda gościa :/ Mimo że zachował się, jak kretyn to nie zasłużył. '''Thomas: '''Jak go do domu nie wysyłałem... xD A należało mu się zdecydowanie po tym, jak chciał mi skraść dziewczynę. -.- '''Gregor: '''A teraz go nie ma i kombinować zaczynają Isabella i Fatih. '''Thomas: '''Co ty pieprzysz?! '''Gregor: '''No... zaczęli spiskować w naszej drużynie i chcą się nas wszystkich pozbyć. '''Thomas: '''Nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Idź lepiej leki weź, bo wyglądasz blado. :P '''Gregor: '''No fakt. Gregor zażył leki. '''Gregor: '''Coraz częściej o tym zapominam xD Thomas i Gregor przyglądają się, jak Patrick próbuję unieść sztangę w pozycji leżącej. '''Gregor: '''Dołóż sobie jeszcze, bo to za mało. Każdy, by to uniósł. Tak mi się wydaje. '''Thomas: '''Koleś ma rację! :P '''Patrick: '''A może się zamkniecie? Próbuję tu ćwiczyć. Za chwilę zobaczycie moją siłę! ;D '''Thomas: '''Heh. xD Już nie mogę się doczekać xD Patrick zaczął unosić sztangę, ale po chwili ją puścił i poleciała mu na brzuch. '''Thomas: '''To koniec tego pokazu? '''Patrick: '''Aua!!! Eh... Gregor i Thomas się roześmiali. '''Patrick: '''To wcale nie jest śmieszne >( '''Thomas: '''A śmieszne, że twój kumpel Andreas chciał odebrać mi laskę!? '''Patrick: '''Przecież ja go nawet nie lubię! Daj mi spokój! ;-; Patrick uciekł z pokoju. '''Gregor: '''Przesadziłeś. '''Thomas: '''To ofiara losu. Niech się z tym pogodzi :P '''Gregor: Jest wielkim fanem Thomasa, ale czasami jego zachowanie mi pasuje. Czasami jakby zbyt przesadza, ale cóż - taki charakter. Domek - Pokój Dziewczyn Julia i Severin sobie grali w szachy. Severin: '''Szach, mat! '''Julia: '''Znowu ze mną wygrałeś xD Jeszcze raz :P '''Severin: '''No dobra xD Wtem do pokoju weszła Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Siemka! Jak nastroje? :) '''Julia: '''A co cię to obchodzi? (please) '''Isabella: '''A czemu takim tonem? -.- Wiem, że głosowaliście na Fatiha. Co wam takiego zrobił? '''Julia: '''Wszystko. :P '''Isabella: '''Za chwilę tobie zrobię wszystko wariatko! '''Julia: '''Nie powiedziałabym. Pamiętam, jak mnie wyeliminowałaś w poprzednim sezonie... nic się nie zmieniłaś! Razem ze swoim kochasiem chcecie nas się pozbyć, więc już po was ;) '''Isabella: '''O czym ty do mnie mówisz? (please) A nawet jeśli to prawda... I tak nie mamy zbytniego pola manewru. Albo któreś z was albo Gregor, który jest spoko. :) '''Julia: '''Jesteś podła i fałszywa! Czemu nie wywalisz samą siebie i nie przyznasz się do winy? '''Isabella: '''Jestem niewinna. '''Julia: '''Jasne (please) Nawet przyznać się nie umiesz i nie martw się, bo nic nie osiągniesz ;) '''Severin: '''Dziewczyny, dosyć! Jula co z tobą? :/ '''Julia: '''Poniosło mnie. Sorry :/ Przytuliła się do Severina, a Isabella przewróciła oczami. '''Severin: Straciłem swojego sojusznika z przeciwnej drużyny, więc mam jeszcze więcej czasu na spędzanie go z Julą. Szkoda tylko, że między nami weszła Isa. Trochę poranek nam popsuła. Mam nadzieję, że to wygramy do połączenia dotrzemy w komplecie :) Stołówka Muriel i Fatih pomagali staruszce w przygotowaniu śniadania. Sierra: 'A co tak pięknie pachnie? :D '''Muriel: '''Dowiesz się, jak dostaniesz ;p '''Sierra: '''A mogę teraz spróbować!? :D Staruszka nr 6 rzuciła w nią łyżką. '''Muriel: '''Odpowiedź już doszła :) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Młodzieńcze... podaj mi pieprz! Fatih podał staruszce pieprz, a ona popieprzyła zupę. '''Muriel: '''Warzywka pokrojone. Za chwilę zostaną wrzucone :) '''Fatih: '''Mogę jutro ja coś przygotować? :) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Nie, nie, nie :P Kuchnia to jest moja branża ;) '''Fatih: '''No fakt. xD Muriel wrzuciła pokrojone warzywa do zupy. '''Muriel: '''No! I tak ma być. ... '''Emily: '''W taki sposób Isabella i Fatih do siebie wrócili. '''Sierra: '''Wow! Dobrze, że zareagowała, bo byłoby niefajnie. '''Emily: '''Na całe szczęście. Nadal są razem <3 '''Sierra: '''A co się stało z tym samym gościem? :P '''Emily: '''A to mnie jakoś nie obchodzi xDDD Choć fajnie było widzieć, jak Isa by spuszcza łomot xDDD '''Sierra: '''Aż żal, że mnie tam nie było :/ '''Fatih: '''Dobra wiadomość! '''Emily i Sierra: '''Jaka? '''Fatih: '''Zupa gotowa! ;D '''Chris: '(dyktafon) No nie wydaje mi się ;p A dlatego, że już zaczynamy wyzwanie! '''Fatih: '''A to pech. Jednak się nie najemy :/ '''Muriel: '''I poco wcześniej wstałam? Cały wysiłek szlag trafił. Muriel wylała zupę na Fatiha. '''Fatih: '''Ej! '''Muriel: '''Co młody? :) '''Fatih: '''To jest przepyszne <3 '''Sierra: '''Mnie też tak oblejesz? :) '''Muriel: '''Zupka się skończyła niestety :/ '''Sierra: '''Szkoda. '''Emily: '''Pora udać się na to wyzwanie... Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! :D Dzisiejsze wyzwanie przypomni wam trochę to z 4 odc. Trasy. A mianowicie wyścig sanek xD '''Thomas: '''Dobra, może być. :P '''Chris: '''Tutaj są wasze sanie! Wskazał. '''Chris: '''Niebieskie dla Niedźwiedzi i czerwone dla Reniferów ;D Wybierzecie jedną osobę, która będzie prowadzić sanie, a reszta się rozdziela udając się do słupów z flagą (czerwoną/niebieską). Ciągnący sanie będą kolejno zabierać swoich członków drużyny, a potem zacznie zmierzać do mety. Drużyna, która pojawi się na mecie jako pierwsza... wygra! To kto chce ciągnąć sanie? ;D '''Thomas: '''Dawaj Patrick, jakiś czas temu pokazałeś swój "pokaz siły" to pewnie podołasz xD '''Patrick: '''Nie, za żadnego skarby. Sam to zrób skoroś taki mądry! '''Thomas: '''Zmuszasz mnie? -.- Przełknął ślinę. '''Patrick: '''Eee... no nie. '''Thomas: '''To dobrze :P '''Tatiana: '''Sierra, a może ty? :) '''Muriel: '''Krótka i zwięzła decyzja dzieci... Ja to zrobię! Na górę teraz! ;) '''Sierra: '''Mi pasuje :) Reszta też przytaknęła i udała się do flag. A Muriel się rozgrzewała. '''Muriel: '''Za chwilę będę gotowa tylko chwilka! xD ... '''Emily: '''Oni wybrali Muriel, więc my musimy kogoś równie mocnego! '''Gregor: '''Na mnie nie licz. Nie udźwignę was, jak już z dwie osoby w saniach będą. '''Julia: '''Severin, zrób to! <3 '''Severin: '''Mogę, ale czemu? :) '''Julia: '''A co? Ma to zrobić ktoś z dwójki Isabella/Fatih? '''Fatih: '''A czemu nie? Mogę się przysłużyć dla drużyny. '''Severin: '''Do czego ty zmierzasz? :/ '''Julia: '''Spadaj! Severin ciągnie i koniec dyskusji! '''Isabella: '''To "Spadaj!" to możesz sobie do swojego chłopaka gadać :P '''Julia: '''Najlepiej idź sobie już na górę, bo tylko nas opóźniasz... '''Isabella: '''Odezwała się... Isabella poszła szukać sobie miejsca obok, któregoś słupa. '''Fatih: Kompletnie nie mogę zrozumieć o co chodzi Severinowi, a w szczególności Julii. Szczerze, nie podoba mi się to. Członkowie drużyny Reniferów poza Severinem, rozdzielili się po wzgórzu. Severin się w tym czasie przywiązał do sań. ... Muriel i Severin przygotowywali się już do startu. Chris: 'Gotowi... '''Severin: '''Powodzenia pani życzę :) '''Muriel: '''Dziękuję młody człowieku! Wzajemnie ;) '''Chris: '''START!!!!!!!!!!! Muriel i Severin ruszyli ze swoimi zaprzęgami. ... '''Julia: '''Hmm... Zobaczyła, że niedaleko niej obok słupa stała Tatiana. '''Julia: '''Jak tam se radzicie? :) '''Tatiana: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Julia: '''W drużynie. Jaki panuje między wami klimat i w ogóle. '''Tatiana: '''Po eliminacji Andreasa jest the best :) '''Julia: '''Co on wam takiego zrobił? '''Tatiana: '''Aaa, to co zrobił idzie w zapomnienie, bo już go niema. '''Julia: '''Aha. Przybył Severin z sańmi. '''Severin: '''Wsiadaj Jula! :) Julia dała mu całusa w policzek. '''Julia: '''Wedle życzenia ;) Nara Tat! Zaprzęg Reniferów odjechał. '''Tatiana: '''Gdzie ona jest? Drapała się po głowie. Po chwili przybyła zmęczona ciągnięciem sań Muriel. '''Tatiana: '''Już jest pani zmęczona? :/ '''Muriel: '''To jest nie ma mój wiek... zdecydowanie. '''Tatiana: '''Może dojdzie do zmiany... '''Chris: '(głośnik) Nie można przeprowadzać zmian, tak mówię jakby komuś to przyszło do głowy xD '''Muriel: '''E tam. Dam jakoś radę. Muriel zabrała Tatianę i pobiegła dalej. ... Severin już zabrał ze sobą kolejną osobę - Emily. '''Emily: '''Nieźle ich zostawiliśmy już w tyle. Jeszcze trzy osoby! :D Emily przybiła piątkę z Julią. Po czym Severin ruszył. '''Julia: '''Właściwie jedna, bo pozostałej dwójki nie liczę :P '''Emily: '''Coraz bardziej mi działasz na nerwy... '''Julia: '''Pogódź się z tym. :P ... Minutę później przybiegła Muriel. '''Patrick: '''O minutę nas wyprzedzili. Co z wami ludzie?! Muriel dała mu w policzek. '''Patrick: '''Boli. Za co to? :/ '''Muriel: '''Wsiadaj, bo mamy opóźnienia. Patrick wsiadł na sanie. I Muriel ruszyła. '''Tatiana: '''Mamy o tyle lepiej, że jest u nas mnie uczestników. '''Patrick: '''W takim tempie to już pewnie mają nad nami dużą przewagę... '''Muriel: '''Bez pesymizmów mi tutaj Patrick, bo robię co mogę. '''Tatiana: '''I tak trzymać! :) ... Drużyna Reniferów miała już w saniach Isabellę. '''Julia: '''Weź się odsuń ode mnie kłamczucho! '''Isabella: '''Wal się... Severin, widzę Fatiha! ;D Fatih wskoczył szybko na sanie i Severin zmierzał do ostatniej flagi. '''Isabella: '''Nadal uważasz, że was spowalniamy? ;D '''Julia: '''No nie spowalniacie... :P '''Emily: '''Jeszcze Gregor i wygrywamy wyzwanie! B) '''Isabella: '''Jeszcze musimy przekroczyć metę. '''Emily: '''Zgadza się jeszcze dochodzi to xD Julia przewraca oczami. ... Muriel zatrzymała się przy Sierze. '''Sierra: '''Zmierzają już do ostatniej osoby :/ '''Patrick: '''No to po zawodach... '''Muriel: '''Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam. '''Sierra: '''Nie prawda! Jeszcze ich pokonamy! Muriel, jesteś głodna? '''Muriel: '''Skąd takie pytanie ci przyszło do głowy? Wiadomo, że tak xD Z tego powodu mi tak powolno to idzie... Sierra wyjęła z kieszeni ostre papryczki. '''Muriel: '''Chyba nie ukradłaś ich ze stołówki? Jak tak to nie chcę! :P '''Sierra: '''Heh xD SKĄD! xDDD Pożyczyłam je od staruszki i mi je dała. '''Muriel: '''Dawaj. Muriel wzięła je od niej i w całości je zjadła. '''Tatiana: '''I jak? Bardzo ostre? '''Muriel: '''Wcale nie takie mocne... O KURDE ALE MOCNE!!! Wybiegła z prędkością światła. '''Sierra: '''Tak jest!!! ... Thomas zobaczył, że drużyna Reniferów zabrała już Gregora. '''Gregor: '''Miłej ceremonii wam życzę! '''Thomas: '''No ja jebię! Gdzie oni kurwa są!?!? -.- Zaczął się rozglądać i zauważył zbliżające się do niego szybkie sanie ciągnięte przez Muriel. '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Wskakuj!!! Thomas wyczuł moment i w porę wskoczył na pędzące sanie. '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Teraz na metę!!! ... Chris spojrzał z góry na zbliżającą się drużynę Reniferów do mety. '''Chris: '''Renifery są już o krok od zwycięstwa, ale jaki pościg zrobiła drużyna Niedźwiedzi!!! Uwaga... jest coraz bliżej, bliżej, bliżej... i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Niedźwiedzie wygrywają wyzwanie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Taaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!! :D Jednak Muriel ciągnęła nadal sanie. '''Tatiana: '''Muriel, skończyliśmy już xD '''Muriel: '''A do domku nie chcecie mieć szybciej? :P '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Tak! :D . '''Severin: '''Przegraliśmy mimo iż dałem z siebie wszystko? O_o '''Chris: '''Tylko ci się tak wydaje. Renifery, udacie się na ceremonię. Tym razem ktoś z was na pewno odpadnie! ;D '''Renifery: '''Eh... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam waszej kolejnej ceremonii Renifery. Za chwilę jedno z was trafi do armaty i opuści program ;D Oddaliście już głosy... Pianki dziś otrzymują... ... ... ... ... ..Fatih! ... ..Emily! ... ..Gregor! A także... ... ... ... ... ... ..Severin! Zostały: Julia (Która dziś na każdym kroku obwiniała o coś Isę) i Isabella (Która również zamiast na wyzwaniu, skupiała się na kłótni z Julią). Cóż, ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru trafia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Julii! Isabella, do armaty! Isabella wzruszyła ramionami. Tylko podeszła do Fatiha z którym się uściskała. '''Isabella: '''Trzymaj się Fatih! :) I nie daj się fałszywcom -.- '''Fatih: '''Wracaj do domu zdrowa ;) Pocałowali się. '''Severin: '''Nie jesteś na nas wkurzona? O_o Spostrzegła ludzi z drużyny Niedźwiedzi. '''Isabella: '''Trzymajcie się! ;) Chris, zamierzasz zrobić jakąś zmianę drużyn? '''Chris: '''Dokładnie! A teraz pakuj się do armaty, bo chcę to zrobić w ciszy. :P Isabella sobie poszła, a Fatih jej pomachał na pożegnanie. '''Patrick: W sumie co miało wisieć, nie utonęło! Wczoraj nie udało się usunąć kogoś z parki Isa/Fatih to udało się zrobić dzisiaj <3 Mam tylko nadzieję, że mnie z kimś Chris zamieni :) Chris: '''Uwaga! Drużynami zmienią się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Patrick (od dziś należysz do Reniferów) oraz Fatih (od dziś należysz do Niedźwiedzi)!!! '''Uczestnicy: '''CO!? O_o Patrick i Fatih zamienili się miejscami. '''Chris: '''No i to by było na tyle! :P '''Patrick: Spodziewałem się tego, że mnie zmieni. Dobrze, że zmienił mnie za Fatiha i chyba to było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Przynajmniej czuję się bezpiecznie ;D Tatiana: Thomas, Sierra, Muriel i teraz Fatih... Same fajne osoby, aż ciężko na kogokolwiek z nich głosować :/ Thomas: Mamy kurde teraz taką drużynę z którą powinniśmy wygrywać do końca! Jak już przegrany to będzie do dupy... Chris: '''Ile dadzą tego zmiany? Kto wyleci następny? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu